


Tsuro

by lferion



Series: Time's Champion [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Time's Champion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-03-01
Updated: 1997-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the many different epithets and nicknames the Doctor has acquired.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tsuro

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the many different epithets and nicknames the Doctor has acquired.

Tsuro, Hrafn, Caillou,  
Unseen eyes are watching you.

Chango, Sinhu, Coyote,  
Who knows what you will not say?

Lightning-Bringer, Coming Storm,  
Words alone won't keep you warm.

Little Midwife -- Death and birth --  
Just how much is one soul worth?

Hanged Man, Hermit, Mage and Fool  
Never cowardly nor cruel:

Healer in the midst of strife  
Bound to Time, yet choosing Life.


End file.
